Mother of North America
by HetaliaHufflepuff33
Summary: Matthew was raised by both France and England, America was raised by England, but who was their mother, A Native North America Nation?


I got this idea out of know where. I don't own Hetalia. Okay, so yeah. I don't know much about the native American's, I'm sorry. I have no Native American blood in me that I know of so that might be one reason why. But I hope you like it.

* * *

Summary: Matthew was raised by both France and England, America was raised by England, but who was their mother, A Native North America Nation?

* * *

Her name was Gaho, her name meant mother for a reason. She was known by many tribes by different names, but most called her Gaho, mother. She traveled from tribe to tribe, all over from the north to the south tribes. Some thought of her as a goddess, some didn't know what she was, but she knew she was the mother of these people, she was their motherland.

She knew that one day, she wouldn't be the caretaker of the large land she knew as her own. She had a vision. Two boys, both with hair of golden fields, the one had eyes of the brightest blue skies, the other had had purple-blue eyes. Both where pale, white. One was known as Canada, the other, America, the Caretakers of her lands when she was gone. Her heirs. The one would take the north, he was Canada. The other took the south, known as America.

A mouth later, after a one night stand with a boy from one of her peoples tribes, Gaho noticed that she was not bleeding, as every woman she knew at a young age did. She went to the medicine men.

"You are with child." He had said. That's when Gaho knew that her peoples time, the time of being just them, would come to an end. That night she had another vision.

She understood why these children where different, for when she was gone, men of different color skin, white just as the boys, would come and influence her sons. Show them ways of different lands. One name, she learn his name was England, had hair almost the same color as the boys, but a bit different, with eyes as green as the grass when the weather was warm. The other had longer hair, just as Canada did, with blue eyes, just as blue as America's. These men would be their care takers.

***

Three seasons later, during the summer months, water came out of her. The women of the village she was staying at for the past season, came to add her in labor.

"Mother, you are almost there." A young girl, about fifteen winters old said.

"The child shall be out soon." An older woman with gray hair said.

"There is more then one child, dear ones." Gaho said while panting.

When one child was born, the women learned that she was indeed having another.

"The child will never make it." The older woman said. Some women had left after seeing a child with a tuff of golden hair and bright blue eyes, afraid that it was a demon.

"He will make it." Gaho had said. And the child did.

"The children are demons." The old woman said, trying to confinse Gaho that her children needed to die.

"They are this way because they must be, the gods have made them unqie to us, but to others they are normal." The older woman didn't understand what she was talking about. There was only their people.

"But th-" Gaho cut her off, tired of the woman's nonsense. "I am sorry, but I am your suprierer, I know what I am doing! So do not tell me I am foolish or that my children need to die! You may leave Flo." She said.

"But no good will come from those de-" Gaho sent a glared to the older woman. "You may leave!" She said one last time. The older woman stood and left.

Gaho held her children close.

"You shall take the northern half, my son, Canada." Gaho said before kissing her son's head. The violate-blue eyes, looked up at her.

"You shall take the southern half, my son, America." She said before kissing he other boys head. She knew she only had a four more season or so, before she would be gone, and her sons would have to be taken care of by tribes picked by her.

***

She went to a tribe in the north, a few month later.

"My people, I leave you my son, Canada, because I shall die. He shall take my place here in you vast land. Please, take care of my son. His brother, shall take the other half. Do not be afraid of him." The tribe took Canada with open arms. Gaho and America stayed for only a few days, her departure with her youngest son, was sad. She knew he would grow to be a wonderful, what had England and France been called, oh yes, Nation. She knew both would have troubles, just as she had with her people, but she knew that he would be okay. She kissed her son's head on last time before heading off, to a tribe to take care of America.

***

When she had to leave America, she had been dying. She had told both tribes to tell the children of her. She held her son one last time, before saying, "Never forget that I will be watching you and your brother. Take care of him when you can. I love you both. I just wish he where here." That night, Gaho died in her sleep.

***

"Hey Mattie, we have to go." Alfred called to his brother. They did this every year, they when to England's, then France's house, then, they when to an Indian reservation, a different one each year, in ether America or Canada. They did this for their mother. No one knew, only France and England, about their mother. No one knew of the Native American Nation, no one but those four.

"I'm coming, eh. Calm down." Matthew said as he ran down the steps.

"Leaving so soon, L'Amérique, le Canada ?" France asked from the kitchen.

"Oui le père, nous devons nous souvenir de la maman aussi. Nous avons déjà vu l'Angleterre." Canada said. (Yes papa, we must remember mama as well. We have already seen England)

"Would you two stop speaking fucking French, I don't understand a damn thing when you speak it!" Alfred yelled. France and Canada laughed.

***

With that, the north American brothers set off to pay their respects to their mother.

Alfred sat near Matthew near a totem pole.

"I'm looking after Mattie, mom. Russia is still a commie bastard and England can't cook still. France is still a pervert and Japan is still very quiet. Not much has changed since last year." America said.

"Hey, I don't need looking after, eh. I can kick you ass in hockey, I can look after myself. Al's still too full of himself mama." Canada said. America rolled his eyes.

***

Gaho looked over her boys from the heavens. She smiled. "My boys." She whispered.

* * *

I hope you all like it. Please, review.


End file.
